Cameron Bash
Before FaM Bash made his debut in AOW in early 2011. It was a short run, where he worked his very first professional wrestling match against Leon Slade. From there Bash worked for a number of small promotions, including UCW, where he won the UCW TV Championship against “Ryan” at UCW Royal Riot, and POW, where he won the POW Tag Team Championships alongside his partner Terrian Fisher at POW Judgement Day. Bash got his first big break when he made it to TXW, where he won the TXW Universal Championship on his debut against Ace Whistler at Final Testimony III. However, due to some issues backstage, Bash was let go from TXW and dropped the title to Whistler at TXW Tribute to the Troops. Following this, Bash didn’t do an awful lot under any sort of contract, just working one off events. It was in early 2013 when Bash re-joined TXW with his new Tag Team partner, Vibi. However, TXW was closed down shortly before the team could make their debut. Following this event, Cameron Bash and his good friend Daniel Martin decided to come together to create NGC. Within NGC, Bash had a short feud with The Lost Causes, where he lost to them in a 2v1 handicap match at NGC Resurgence and defeated them in a tag team match at NGC No Remorse with his partner Vernon Pryce. Due to a lot of backstage complications, Bash no longer wanted the burden of running NGC, so he sold it to the highest bidder, which happened to be FaMs own BlackHeron. On the final edition of NGC, Downfall X, BlackHeron teased the audience all night long about what he was going to do with the future of the brand. Ultimately, at the end of the night, BH announced that NGC would be no more, ending it forever. This triggered a reaction from Cameron Bash, who started a brawl with BH. After Roberto, MK, Maslingster and Devil all got involved, it ultimately ended with Bash giving BH a Bash Bottom in the middle of the ring. FaM Career Bash first made an appearance in FaM all the way back at Extreme Rules 2013, where he was spotted in the crowd assaulting Krysis. This was following a series of cryptic messages that Bash had sent out on the NGC channel, about some sort of mission. Bash would then go on to FaM RAW Episodes 19 and 20, where he was sneaky around backstage attacking a variety of FaM talent. This concluded with Bash coming out at the end of Episode 20, to confront BH as he was attacking 2 Twisted Merk, which lead to BH being distracted so that 2TM could hit the Twisted Impact. Bash was then set to enter the FaM Royal Rumble, but was taking out backstage by an unknown entity before the match. At FaMniversary, Deaths Angel first revealed himself to the world when he stole Pandora’s Box from William Kingdom and Luke Monet, he then later went on to announce that he actually stole this box on behalf of Cameron Bash. The box continued a Cyber FaM Championship match, which Bash cashed in on at Cyber FaMday, where he made his return and faced Devil in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Bash defeated Devil in the first fall with a CheckM8/Spear combination, Devil then defeated Bash in the second fall via submission after working on his leg all match and Bash then defeated Devil in the final fall with a Bash Bottom, making him the winner and new Cyber FaM Champion. During the Road To Survival, Bash defeated Luke Monet in a qualifying match to join Team Rom at Survival. It was also announced during this time that Devil would be getting his rematch for the Cyber FaM Championship at Survival. At Survival, Bash first went on to successfully retain his championship against Devil, by catching Devil from the Old School into a Bash Bottom. Later that night he competed in the 5v5 main event, where he announced the first mystery entrant in the match to be Nic Virtue. Bash then entered this match at number 3, where he eliminated Roberto. Following this, the mystery partner for Team GM, Killswitch, made his way down to the ring, however during this, Roberto attacked Bash from behind, allowing Killswitch to pick up the elimination on Bash. Team Rom went on to lose this match. During the Road To Pandora, Bash wanted to move onto bigger things in his career, so he opted to drop the Cyber FaM Championship. However, due to Bash feeling as if Deaths Angel was screwed at Survival in his World Championship match, instead of vacating the title, he passed it down to Angel. Bash then went on to enter the MITB qualifying tournament, where he defeated Luke Monet in the opening round. During his second round match up again Rafazo, William Kingdom got involved, distracting Rafazo when Bash wasn’t looking, which allowed Bash to pick up the victory on Rafazo. Bash went on to Pandora, where he competed in the opening MITB Ladder Match against William Kingdom. After a long fought battle, Bash hit a Bash Bottom from the top of the ladder, which was enough to keep Kingdom down so he could retrieve the briefcase. Later that same night, RANIK and Betrayal had hatched a plan to take out Andy Badwool for good. However, this planned failed when BlackHeron turned on RANIKs Army. This allowed Andy Badwool to hit the Badwool Driver on an un-expecting Merk, which then presented the perfect opportunity for Bash to cash in his MITB briefcase. He then hit 2TM with a Spear and Bash Bottom, becoming the FaM World Champion in a moment forever known, as the “Bash Cash”. Cameron Bash then went on to the FaMmy Awards, where he won the award for “Breakout Star of the Year”. During his acceptance speech, he was attacked by the Skilled Foundation. After trying to fight them off, it seemed that the odds were now in his favour, as Deaths Angel rushed to the ring to help him out. But this was just a dirty trick from 2TM, who was just posing as Deaths Angel in a disguise. Merk then went on to beat down Bash in the middle of the ring. Bash was able to get some much needed revenge though, as some time later on an episode of Road To Rumble, 2TM had a one vs one match with review competition winner, Zack Sanchez. Bash’s music hit towards the end of the match, which distracted Merk enough for Zack Sanchez to pick up the roll up victory. Enraged, 2TM went on to attack Sanchez after the match, which caused Bash to come down to the ring and make the save. At the Royal Rumble, 2 Twisted Merk invoked his rematch clause against Bash for the World Championship. After 20+ minutes of putting on a classic, Bash kicked out of a Death Sentence Superkick/Twisted Reaction combination, which enraged Merk to the point of knocking out the ref, allowing the Skilled Foundation to show up. Just as it seemed like they were about to attack Bash, the lights went out and when they came back on, Anarchymus and Deaths Angel appeared in the ring to fight of the Skilled Foundation. Merk then tried to attack Bash with a chair, but Anarchymus stopped him, hitting him with a lariat. This was followed up with a superkick from Deaths Angel and a Bash Bottom from Bash. With the ref now regaining consciousness, this allowed Bash to pick up the 3, successfully retaining his World Championship. After celebrating, Nic Virtue called in to tell Bash that he planned on winning the Rumble match later that night, so that he could challenge Bash for the World Championship at FaMniversary. Nic didn't go on to win the Royal Rumble, however, the true winner, Rom Buster, did not challenge for the FaM World Championship either, instead opting to go after the title of General Manager. Due to this, Bash didn't have an opponent for the event, so in connection with Nic using his Pandora's Box to challenge Bash at FaMniversary, Bash agreed to also put his title on the line to make the match even greater. Then at FaMniversary, Cameron Bash and Nic Virtue put on one hell of a match, claimed by fans to be one of the matches of the year. Bash won this match, holding onto his FaM World Championship, while also finally defeating his long time rival. At the end of the night after Rom Buster had defeated RANIK to become the new General Manager of FaM, a group individuals started attacking other individuals back stage. Following this, Deaths Notorious Angel made his return to FaM and alongside Anarchymus, took down RANIK. It was then revealed that the leader of this uprising and revolt was none other than Cameron Bash himself, as he came down to the ring to deliver a Bash Bottom to RANIK. The group went by the name "AWOL". Personal Life Bash was born in London, England, but moved to South Wales with his mother and brother at the early age of 6 after his parents divorced. He had a difficult time growing up, finding school a very awkward experience and not really connecting with his family all that well. Bash moved out when he was 19 years old and returned to London, England to start the rest of his life. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Bash Bottom (2015-present)' **'Bash Bomb (2012-present)' **'Checkmate Bash Bottom (2017-present)' *'Signature Moves' **'Eye of Storm (Olympic Wrestling Slam) (2015-present)' **'Checkmate (Fireman’s Carry Slam) (2015-present)' **'Spear (2012-present)' **'Superman Punch (2015-present)' **Bash Lock (Triangle Hold Submission) (Retired) *'Nicknames' **The Human Tank (2011-2012) **'The Warrior (2016-present)' *'Entrance Themes' **Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven (AOW, 2011) **The Bottom by Staind (TXW, 2012) **Justice by Rev Theory (UCW, 2012) **S.C.A.V.A. by Hollywood Undead (POW, 2012) **Breaking Through by The Wreckage (NGC, 2013) **The Best It's Gonna Get by Celldweller (FaM, 2013) **Requiem For A Dream Remix (Bury The Hatchet, 2014) **Till I Collapse by Backwordz (FaM, 2015-2017) **'Till I Collapse (Instrumental) by Zwier.Z (2017-present)' Championships and Accomplishments *'Forever A Movement' **'FaM World Heavyweight Champion (Current) (1 time)' **Cyber FaM Champion (1 time) **Money In The Bank Winner (1 time) **FaMmy Awards (2 time) ***Breakout Superstar of the Year (2016) ***Match of the Year with Nic Virtue (2017) * Total Xtreme Wrestling **TXW Universal Champion (1 time) * Undisputed Championship Wrestling **UCW TV Champion (1 time) * Professional Online Wrestling **POW Tag Team Champion (1 time)